


Morning Thoughts

by SylwiaKiley



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Gentleness, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Short & Sweet, Soft ladies being queer.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylwiaKiley/pseuds/SylwiaKiley
Summary: A lazy morning moment together.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Morning Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> My brain chucked this at me when I heard there was a naruto polyam event week, and a friend's encouragement, well it gave me the courage to try writing fic again.

For all the three of them were kunoichi, ninja capable of just as much violence as any other and devastating in their skill, sometimes, just sometimes they would spend a day laid out in her bed as the morning sun slowly moved to warm all three of them.

Ino loved it.

She loved the way Hinata would trace patterns on Sakura's skin, so reminiscent of her childhood habits but so much more confident. She loved the way Sakura would splay out on her stomach, hold the both of them on either side with arms draped across their sides. She never fell asleep that way but still usually ended up in that position.

Today, Hinata caught Ino's gaze and smiled wryly with a glance at the human starfish between them. Ino loved her smile too.

Honestly, she loved both of them far too much.

Ah well, not like she'd let that stop them.


End file.
